Fortunate Arrangement
by pebbles875
Summary: The Potters and Grangers arrange a marriage between Harry, a rising star in the Ministry, and Hermione, supermodel and fashion designer. Two strangers fall in love as they realize how similar they truly are.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Law vs Fashion

Most Eligible Bachelor in all of Britain! Yes, this is in reference to Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived and was solely responsible for the demise of he-who-shall-not be named. 28 year old Harry was sitting at the dinner table with his parents, James and Lily Potter. On the fateful Halloween night when Harry was merely a year old, Voldemort apparated directly to Harry's chamber to kill the boy while his parents were fast asleep. This resulted in the killing curse backfiring, a dead monster and a child with a scar on his forehead. Harry had an eventful seven years in Hogwarts where there were several attempts made on his life and resulted in the final battle where he killed Voldemort.

After Hogwarts, Harry went through an existential crisis wondering what his true purpose in life was. He had worked very hard in his schooling but always felt that his purpose in this universe was far greater than what was burdered on his shoulders...to see to the demise of Lord Voldemort. His parent were very instrumental in sheltering him from the expectations of the mass and to search deep within himself for his greatest desires and aspirations. "The sky is the limit" his father would say who has been the Minister of Magic for the past 10 years. He deeply admired his father for his compassion, his dedication and his desire to do the right thing. If Harry was being honest with himself, we wanted to be just like his father. His father worked tirelessly to ensure that the people of Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were united in their efforts when there were so many objections from within. It was becoming harder and harder for him ways to unify his people given the recent craze about purebloods. Although James himself was a pureblood and came from a long line of Gryffindor royalty, he married a commoner and didn't believe in "blood". As he watched his son, he realized how similar his son was to him.

Harry had always been taken by law enforcement. After he finished at the top of his class in Hogwarts, he travelled for the summer in search of his destiny and decided he wanted to be an Auror. He was a natural in this department which was largely due to his experience in the field. It was easier for him to climb the ranks but he soon realized that he would have very little influence in shaping the wizarding world from the field. He was very interested in Law Enforcement and within a matter of years he was promoted to the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. His parents were very proud of him as he was merely 23! The youngest head in over a 100 years, yes that was certainly something to be proud of but Harry had other plans. He wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and one day become the Minister of Magic so he can truly make a difference.

Ofcourse being rich and famous has its down sides. He would be approached my women wherever he went for autographs on body parts, dates, marriage proposals, etc. He wasn't too keen on being the proverbial piece of meat. Harry was 6 ft, muscular and was ruggedly handsome. He had a slight beard that made him the object of every woman's alas, he wanted a woman with substance, a woman who could have everything she ever wanted on her own but wanted to be with him for him. At the age of 28, he could not ignore the fact that he had dated a handful of women and Mrs Right was no where in sight. Harry was ready to settle down but argued with his mother nonetheless.

"Mother will you please spare me the look? Its not like I choose to be single. Its tough out there and you know how I feel about the tarts who are after my fame and money."

"Darling its just that I know there is someone perfect out there for you but while you guard that heart of yours, you'll miss out on love" Lily exclaimed.

James listened to the their argument while the wheels in his mind were already spinning.

Everyone knew Hermione Granger by name. She was voted Most Eligible Bachelorette in Britain for the past 5 years by Witch Weekly. She was 5'7" and her beauty was a force to be reckoned with. With wavy light brown hair, shiny brown eyes and red lips, she became the epitomy of sex appeal. Her father was the CEO of Gringotts and her mother was decendant of Ravenclaw royalty. She grew up around a lot of money but her parents made sure that she did not grow up to be spoiled. Although she had everything she ever wanted, went to one of the most expensive boarding schools in the world, she never took anything for granted. She was passionate about the rights of house elves and others who were wrongly discriminated against by the Wizarding World. Needless to say, her parents were extremely proud of their well rounded daughter.

She was first approached to become a model when a reporter from Vogue Paris doing a piece on Beauxbatons spotted her among 500 other girls, eating lunch. Hermione was 16 at the time and as any teenage girl she thought this would be a great opportunity for her. She too was top of her class but her individualism was evident in her fashion. She loved expressing herself through fashion and was known as the girl to seek if you were looking for the perfect outfit. She was somewhat of a stylist to her friends and her opinion was always valued.

"Hi I wanted to introduce myself to you. I am Anna and I work for Vogue Paris and here today shooting some pictures for a piece on your school. Do you have a minute to chat?" Anna asked.

"Sure I guess I could spare a few minutes. My name is Hermione Granger and I'm-"Hermione was interrupted by Anna.

"As in the child of Phillip and Jane Granger from Ravenclaw?" Anna persued.

"Guilty as charged" Hermione said sheepishly.

"Say, you are more gorgeous than I ever imagined you to be. What to do you say about coming out to Hogsmeade for a little chat with me and my editor about your experiences at Beauxbatons this Friday? I hear you have a scheduled trip there this week so this would be perfect! I can talk to your headmistress for you and this would be a great way to do something nice for your school. You can even bring a friend if you like."

"I will have to get back to you on that via owl if that is alright" said Hermione politely.

Hermione knew this woman had an ulterior motive to get her out to Hogmeade for a mere interview but she figured she would go with the flow and take her best friend with her, Luna Lovegood. That meeting changed her life as she met Anna Wintour, the editor-in-chief of Vogue. Not only was she offered a postion to be a staff model, she would be able to keep the clothes! This all seemed surreal to her in the beginning as she was always very shy and never thought of herself to be beautiful.

Modeling was a lot of fun for her as she got the chance to be a part of a world that others dream of. She was also able to use her fame to bring attention to the causes that were important to her such as S.P.E.W. an organization built by her for elfish welfare. Along with her fame came droves of proposals from young men who were smitten by her good looks and her even better qualifications. Even with all this attention, she felt very alone. At 25, she had yet to find someone who knew the real Hermione, someone to share he successes with.

Tomorrow would be a very important day. Both sets of parents would be meeting over dinner to discuss the recent turmoil in the Wizarding world and ways to make it more stable. They would need to think outside the box but little did their children know, it involved them both!

Let me know what you guys think! Its my first fanfiction and i am in the market for a Beta! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Chapter 2: Arranged Marriage

James arrived at Gringotts Wizarding Bank at 9am for his appointment with Phillip Granger. Phillip and James were childhood friends and fought in the first war against Voldemort side by side. The wizarding world was at peril as the heads of Griffindor and Ravenclaw came together to find a solution to their woes against Slytherin. To ensure that both parties would remain loyal to each other and fight Slytherin as a unity, they both agreed that their first-borns will be bethrothed to one another. James and Phillip wanted this pact to remain confidential as not to endanger their future children which is why they enlisted the help of Griphook to draw up the magical contract. Failure to adhere to the goblin contract by the time Harry reached 29 years of age will leave both children without magic for the rest of their lives. As Harry's birthday was in a week, James became more and more nervous, hence his meeting with Phillip.

"Not sure what to make of the market these days James. No one is willing to take any risks these days. Something must be done to boost this economy" said Phillip.

"Agree completely Phil. People need a reason to splurge and celebrate" added James.

"If only there was an easy solution to this problem...I want to make this world a better place for my daughter and grandchildren when she finally decides to settle down. Its-" Phillip rambled on.

"I had the pleasure of meeting her at a charity event for St. Mungo's and have to say you should be proud of raising such a level headed girl. Actually the reason I came to see you today does not relate to the economy. Phil, Harry is turning 29 in a week and I've got to tell him about the goblin contract we drew up about his betrothal to Hermione. Have you spoken to Hermione about any of this?" asked James.

"To be honest, I have not. Jane and I know she's stubborn and hearing this piece of information might set her off in a different direction completely. Her parents are worried sick for her and all she cares about is fashion and elves!"

"I think there is a common solution to both our problem...they're both perfect for another and there is no one I would rather have my son spend the rest of his life with" James added with a mysterious glint in his eyes.

"Harry has grown up to be a tremndous young man and he would be good for Hermione. I have no choice but to talk to Hermione tonight" concluded Phillip.

"Same here. Harry will not be happy but it must be done".

"Daddy what is it? I came as soon as I got your message about a family emergency. Is everyone ok?" said Hermione.

Phillip held his wife''s hand before he began. "Sweetheart you should sit down for this. As you know I was a part of the first world war after I married your mother and the world was nothing like it is today. We were fighting for our future, I was fighting for your future and had to do everything that I could for the people of Ravenclaw. It was a responsibility that I had to shoulder for the greater good. I was willing to give my life up to protect your mother and our world. We needed all the help we could get to destroy Voldemort and to secure that I went into an agreement with Gryffindor to become allies in the War. Part of the agreement was that my daughter would be bethrothed to the heir of Gryffindor, Harry Potter. I want you to understand that this was a very difficult decision for us to make but it had to be done for the greater good. Watching the hundreds of lives being lost around us, it was very difficult to not do everything in our power to stop it". Phillip and Jane were both crying.

Hermione was silent as tears streamed down her face. She was grateful for parents' sacrifices for her and their world.

"Honey, the wedding has to take place in a week or you will both lose your magical powers". Jane knew her daughter very well and knew her silence meant that she was internalizing the information but that she knew it had to be done. Jane would call Lily immediately and start the planning of the most anticipated wedding of the year.

"Seems there is no way out of this so I will do as you wish. I appreciate everything you have sacrificed for me and this is a small price that I have to pay for my freedom". She knew that there were expectations that she had to meet just because she was born into royalty but no one understood that part of her life. The part that was not logical, was not fair...She had never met Harry Potter in person but had seen him on interviews and papers. He was a very handsome man, she had to admit, and his performance in the bedroom was stellar according to Fleur Delacour. Fortunately she did not have much tome to dwell on said gentleman, as she had to prepare herself for the wedding which was to occur in a week!

"That was a delicious meal mother! Thanks again for inviting me over, otherwise it would have been another night of takeout as I work past midnight" Harry said.

"My poor boy! You know you are always welcome to come over anytime but I'm afraid there is an urgent matter that your father and I have to discuss with you".

"I'm all ears" said Harry.

"Well there's really no easy way to say this except you have to get married to Hermione Granger of Ravenclaw this Saturday" said James in one breath.

"James will you please! Dear, when we were fighting Voldemort in the first war we had to make a pact with Ravenclaw to fight Voldemort together and part of the pact included a bethrothal. If you don't marry Hermione then both you and Hermione will lose all your magical powers. I know this is a hard pill to swallow but its not as bad as you think it is. Hermione is a lovely girl." explained Lily.

"WELL DO I HAVE ANY CHOICE IN THE MATTER? UN-FREAKING-BELIEVABLE!" yelled Harry and stormed out. He needed to clear his head as he apparrated to his loft in downtown London. Why was this the first time he was hearing of said bethrothal? Why even bother dating when he had to be married to a specific person. None of this was making any sense to Harry so he did what he was best at, research.

Harry had never met Hermione before but knew she was popular among his male friends. She was a successful model and frankly stunning to look at. Based on his research she was younger than him, recently became a spokesperson for Burberry, is a designer in her own right and was the founder of an organization for Elfish rights. But who was he kidding, she was gorgeous and could have any man she wanted. He wondered how she was taking it.

Hermione stood in front of the floor length mirror in her Carolina Herrera wedding gown. Her hair fell in curls and her make up was perfect. Her mother brought in a tiara encrusted in diamonds and sapphires so she would have something borrowed, old and blue. She was anxious and nervous about getting married in front of 2 thousand people. It was amazing how her parents could put together such a lavish wedding in such short notice. The decor was breathtaking and everything oozed of glamour. There were several reporter and paparazzi trying to get a glimpse of the bride and groom. She sighed as she anticipated the beginning of the end...

Meanwhile, Harry was surrounded by his best man Ron and his godfather Sirius Black. He was extremely nervous and was extremely grateful to his father for handing him a shot of firewiskey.

"I've got the rings Harry. Guarding it with my life till the ceremony" said Ron.

"Not sure why you're this nervous. She's freaking hot! Plenty of men would give their right leg to be in your position" added Sirius.

"Son, it will be over before you know it. Everything is taken care of...all you have to do is walk down the isle and the rest will fall into place" reassured James.

While Harry was waiting at the alter for his bride he couldn't help but think of his future. This is it. He was being committed for the rest of his life. What would happen to his hopes and dreams? What would happen to hers? Then he looked up as the music changed and his bride appeared holding her father's hand. She was surrounded by light. Its as if everything disappeared and it was just her walking towards him. Her dress dressed was fitted and her body looked impeccable. Everything about her was perfect except for the look of sadness in her eyes. Harry made a silent vow to take her sorrows away as he was sure it was because of their "situation".

Hermione was scared. Even with the support of her friends and family she felt completely helpless. She had no control over what was happening as she stood a foot away from her husband. She was on the verge of tears and he took her hand from her father and stood in front of Minerva Mcgonagall who is presiding over the wedding. She felt a spark when her hand touched his and couldn't make the butterflies in her stomach go away.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" concluded Minerva.

Harry stepped closer to Hermione and put one hand on her waist and the other on the small of her back as he kissed her. Both felt an inexplicable force that was pulling them to one another but it had to end for now. Hermione stepped back as Harry led her to the limo waiting outside.

Hope you guys like this chapter! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

Chapter 3: The Adjustment

Hermione sat next to Harry in the limo, not really sure how she got there. Everything was a blur to her after the kiss. Harry was fidgeting next to her as it was clear she was distraught and at any point would start crying. He felt that he needed to make the first move.

"I'm Harry Potter by the way. Its nice to meet you"

Hermione looked at him with a smile at his attempt to make light of the situation. Ofcourse she knew who he was, she married him for crying out loud! "Hermione Potter. Nice to meet you too".

"You look beautiful..." Harry said with a grin on his face. He secretely loved how Potter sounded coming from her mouth.

"Thanks. You look handsome as well"

"This is probably not how you imagined getting married. I'm probably not the bloke that you wanted to spend the rest of your life with either but fate had other plans. What do you say we make the best of it? Lets give this an honest shot, afterall I think everyone deserves to be happy" said Harry

Hermione didn't know what it was about this man but she heard the conviction in his voice and she had never felt safer. She wanted to believe him, wanted to believe that this could work. She didn't want all her hard work and ambitions that brought her happiness to dissappear because of her marriage.

"Ok I think I can try" smiled Hermione.

"Ready to go in there and meet our friends and family?"

"Ready when you are"

Harry and Hermione had to pass through a hoard of reporters wanting a statement from them. Harry held Hermione close to him so that she was safe from the papparazzi. Hermione held onto Harry as people were snapping pictures of them. They entered the reception hall to a loud burst of cheers and both could not help but smile at the people that came to support them.

Sirius was in the middle of having a conversation with Harry before the DJ announced that it was time for the first dance. Walking over to his bride, it was almost impossible to break their eye connection. There was just something about this girl that was undeniably perfect. While everyone was marveling at what a good looking couple they made, Sirius thought it was about time that his godson found someone to be happy with. No one deserved it more.

Harry could see himself falling for this beauty who currently had her fingers buried in his hair as they danced. The rest of night was very formal. The couple made it to every table to thank everyone individually for being a part of their special night.

Harry and Hermione finally made it back to his flat around midnight, both extremely tired. Dobby had brought all of Hermione's belongings into the master bedroom while leaving two luggages outside for their honeymoon. The couple would be leaving for Saint Barts tomorrow which Hermione was very excited about. There was nothing she loved more than the beach.

Hermione headed to the bathroom to change and wore a very sexy slip that left little to the imagination. She was a little worried about the length which barely hid her buns but as this was free from a Victoria's Secret shoot that she did, she couldn't really complain. After checking her make-up and hair one last time she walked out to find Harry in his boxers. His rippling muscles made her blush and all she could think about was his body on top of hers. She quickly walked over to the bed and got inside the covers.

Harry on the other hand was developing another problem below the waist. His wife was simply gorgeous and looked very comfortable in her little garment. Her legs seems to go on forever and her slightly tan skin was good enough to eat! "Why don't you take the bed Hermione and I'll sleep on the chaise."

"A-are you sure Harry? I don't mind sharing the bed really. Or if you want I can sleep on the chaise" offered Hermione.

"No don't worry about it. Its fine. I'll be here if you need anything. Good night."

"Good night Harry"

Hermione was a light sleeper but after finally being able to put her mind to rest she was alarmed when she heard a noise coming from the other side of the room. She stayed put to see if this was a figment of her imagination. She heard it again and this time got up. It was Harry and he was clearly having a nightmare.

"Please leave Cedric alone...you don't want him...spare his life! Please..." Harry continued as the pain was visible in his features. Hermione looked at his sweaty face and felt her heart break. She started to shake him so he would wake up.

"Harry wake up. Harry its just a dream. Harry!"

Harry opened his emerald eyes as Hermione hugged him and started to whisper in his ears that everything is alright. After a few minutes of them holding each other Harry was the first to pull away.

As he looked in her eyes he said "I'm so sorry Hermione. I didn't mean to worry you...it was stupid really-

"Harry its alright. Don't worry about it. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. Yeah" Harry said with a distant look in his eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it? Sometimes its better to get it out so you can put this behind you. What happened Harry?"

Harry could sense that there was no way she was going to let him get out of this one so he began "In my fourth year at Hogwarts, I was entered into the Triwizard Tournament by a death eater who turned out to be the Minister's son. Cedric Diggory, a friend of mine, was killed by Voldemort in front of my eyes. I begged Voldemort to spare his life as I was the one that he really wanted. Well we all know what happended there. The truth is I suggested that both Cedric and I touch the cup at the same time so we would both be winners but it ended up being a porkey that eventually led to Cedric's death. How can you forgive yourself after that?"

"Harry this wasn't you fault. You can't blame yourself for a crime that was committed by someone else. This was something completely out of your control...you can only be responsible for your actions. I read about this incident in the paper and Harry no one blames you. They think you are hero for bringing Cedric's body back, for allowing his parents to say their final goodbyes to their son. Harry you did the right thing and you should be proud of what you did"

Harry had heard this piece from so many people before...his parents, Sirius, Ron even Cho. But something about Hermione saying this made him believe it for the very first time. He felt like he could finally move on and stop blaming himself for all the pain and destruction that Voldemort caused.

"Come on lets go back to bed. And no you're not sleeping on the chaise...I won't bite I promise" she winked at him.

"Ok I guess this bed is large enough for the both of us" replied Harry.

Both went to bed not knowing that tomorrow things would get very interesting.

Please please please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters

Chapter 4: The Morning After

Hermione opened her eyes after fighting as much as she could with the sunlight that had filtered its way into Harry's bedroom. It took her some time to realize where she was and all the memories from the night before flooded back. She made a mental note to start thinking of it as "their" bedroom, afterall she owns half of everything he does and vice versa. She couldn't wrap her mind around everything that had happened in the last week. She had been so busy with the wedding itself that there was no time to reflect on the consequences of said wedding. What happens now? She wondered. Her train of thought was interrupted by a slight shift next to her and an impossibly hard object poking her back. Suddenly she realized that there was an arm across her stomach, a quite heavy and muscular arm. She looked around to find that her fingers were intertwined with her husband's and in the process tried to turn and face him.

He was ridiculously handsome! No wonder he had women tripping all over him. She wondered what he was dreaming of...his face looked so relaxed and unintimidating. Suddenly he wasn't the Boy-who-won or the political front runner to become Minister. He was just Harry. Just Harry who currently had a problem with what is commonly referred to as "morning wood". She shifted again so there would be some room between the two of them as they were dangerously close!

This seemed to have gotten Harry's attention as he abruptly opened his eyes and locked eyes with Hermione. Waking up next to a witch, albeit an abnormally gorgeous one at that, is not something that occurs on a daily basis so he was left to his instincts. Being the auror that he was he began to assess the situation...first and foremost he needed to take care of his errr problem and remove his arm which rested comfortably around her waist. Suddenly the door to his room opened and in came Dobby!

"Master and Mistress Potter, breakfast is rea-ahhhm ahhhm-

"Dobby thanks but could you come back in-" Harry scrambled to cover up his wife whose little garment had risen up during the night. Hermione screamed in shock as she wasn't prepared for anyone else other than Harry to see her in her current state. Wait, where did that come from?

Dobby immediately shut the door assuming that the couple had consummated their marriage while smirking at the same time.

After Dobby left both Harry and Hermione looked at each other in their frazzled and realized there was no other way to recover from awkward situation so they burst out laughing instead.

"Ahmm ah Dobby has terrible timing. So ah did you sleep well?" asked Harry.

"Yes I did. How about you?"

"Yeah the bed was much comfier than the couch for sure!" Harry was a bit embarrased to not only be caught with his arms around his lovely wife but Harry Jr was getting a little excited as well. He only wondered what Sirius would do in this situation. His godfather was the epitome of "smooth" and he needed to channel that instead of making it more awakward than it already was. Thankfully Hermione spared him with her next response.

"I'm actually quite hungry so why don't I just jump in the shower first" replied Hermione. Truth is she was barely able to eat anything last night as she was afraid her nervous stomach could not take it.

After Hermione stepped out of the shower in her bath robe, she noticed Harry sitting at the table where Dobby had set their breakfast, reading the Daily Prophet. The front page had a picture of the two of them in their respective wedding attire looking very much the part.

"Anything good in the Prophet today?" Hermione broke in.

Harry was engrossed in his own world while reading the paper as this was part of his daily routine that it took a while to register that there Hermione had actually asked him a question. He was still in his boxers and looked adorable with his messy hair and glasses.

"You're looking at the cover story actually. There's a rather large report on our wedding. Of couse no one in the wizarding world, except for close family members, are aware that our marriage was arranged so the story is mostly about how we hid our world wind romance. Its actually creative how Rita Skeeter is trying to piece together the places where we secretly met over the years. Apparently met at a Gala in Paris 2 years ago where I was absolutely smitten witn you and you couldn't get your mind off the handsome debonair with millions to his name. I'm betting the wizarding world is eating this right up. On another note, Dobby has outdone himself with this brilliant breakfast. Please have a seat".

"Skeeter will make anything up to make it seem like she was in the know but we all know what that woman is capable of. The food smells delicious...so whats on the agenda for today?" Hermione sat down and took a bite.

"We leave for our honeymoon to Rome at 1 and I'm sure Dobby has everything packed..." Harry replied, noting how natural it felt to settle in this domestic setting with Hermione. He felt completely comfortable which was definitely not what he was expecting. She certainly wasn't a high maintenance girl and seemed to be able to go with the flow. They made some small talk before he headed off to the shower.

Hermione started reading the paper when Harry left the room and was very surprised at the detail Rita had gone to report their wedding. Everything from the guest list to the place settings were captured. She heard a soft knock so she went to open the door and was quite shocked to see her mother-in-law outside her door.

"Lily! What a pleasant surprise! How are you?"

"I'm absolutely fabulous darling! I came to check up on you two to make sure everything was ok I mean this is kind of a big adjustment. I can only stay for a few minutes but where is Harry?

"Oh he's in the shower. Thanks for checking up on us but I'm afraid it'll take a while for both of us to get used to this arrangement"

"Dear, my son is a very simple person. He is overly trusting and puts other people's needs before his own. As a mother, I just ask that you give him a chance and get to know him. I can tell you both have undeniable chemistry but you must be able to trust each other. Everything will work out, you just have to have faith. Have fun on your honeymoon and relax...you've certainly earned it"

"Thanks for the advice Mrs. Potter, I really appreciate it"

"Call me mom! And if you need anything do not hesitate to ask. We're family now" said Lily hugging her daughter-in-law. With that Lily left and Hermione actually felt more relaxed. She liked Lily and knew she loved her son very much and wanted nothing but the best both him and her. She started to get dressed for their trip and braced herself for the changes to come.

Hope you guys like this chapter! I loved your reviews and want more! hahahah please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Date.

Harry and Hermione left for their honeymoon to St. Barts but had to make a stop in Rome as there were no direct flights there. At least that was the excuse that Harry was using. Truth is, he was a romantic at heart and was planning a romantic date. He loved Rome and its architecture, everything was so regal and breathtaking. If the ability of man was ever in question, this place would stand as a testament to human might. They arrived at Piazza Navona and instantly Hermione was admiring the statues at the square. There were several street performers at the square trying to earn a euro or two. It was rather crowded but she loved it! She felt Harry tug her hand towards a different direction.

"Harry this is amazing! Where are you taking me?"

"Italians value artists much more than other cultures so around here you will find artists in their corner trying to sell original pieces. I met an artist named Pavo a few years ago and he's actually right there. Pavo my good fried! I want you to meet my wife Hermione"

"Pleasure to meet you"

"Please to meet you as well. You are one lucky man Harry! Wouldn't have given you such a hard time about women if I knew you were hiding this one all long. How have you been?" chuckled Pavo.

"Been well. I actually just got married and we're here on our honeymoon. I wanted to show Hermione your work and maybe even convince you to draw a portrait of her"

"Anything for my good friend! And this one will be a wedding present for you both. Why don't you both take a seat here and I will begin my work"

Hermione could not believe how lucky she was. She has been to Milan and Rome in the past but it was always for work so she never got a chance to explore the city. Not only did Harry bring her to a beautiful city, they have a famous artist drawing a portrait of them! This was all too unreal for her and she couldn't help but feel grateful. Harry was definitely trying.

Harry was pleased with how things were going. He was pleasantly surprised to see Hermione excited about everything he had planned so far. He didn't realize she was so down to earth...certainly not something you would expect from a world famous supermodel. Her eyes lit up the second she saw the Fontana dei Quattro Fiumi and he loved seeing her like that. He had to chuckle at Pavo's comment. He had to admit his wife was very "presentable" and there were several men in the square giving him the nasty looks. This only made him pull her closer to him as a slight hint of possessiveness came over him. Pavo was finished with his portrait and Hermione was currently gushing over it.

"This is fantastic! Thank you so much Pavo, this is going straight up in our living room" she replied.

"Yeah because we're saving the naughty pictures for our bedroom" quipped Harry.

"Harry!" blushed Hermione.

"Just joking. Thank you again old friend. We have to be off now but if you're ever in London, please let us know"

"Have fun love birds. Take care and hopefully our paths will cross soon" said Pavo.

Harry then took Hermione to a fancy restaurant for dinner. They were both seated at the corner so they could have some privacy. The couple initally made small talk but pretty soon they started talking about their passions and purposes in life. He discovered how much she cared about the rights of minorities. She just didn't believe it was fair and that is how she started her organization for elfish welfare. Freedom is something that no one cares for until it is threatened, not something people appreciate until someone else is ready to give their life up just to be able to taste it. Her organized has helped free 1000 elves and they were close to proposing a bill to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures which would give elves more rights. He was moved by her disclosure and he had nothing but respect and admiration for her. Modeling was something she enjoyed and thought was fun but she considered herself a philanthropist first.

"How about you Harry?"

"Well not sure how much you know already since I've pretty much grown up under the lime light. Mind you I hate it but I guess I've sort of grown used to being an animal at the zoo. The war against Voldemort took a lot out of me specially once I found out I had to die in order for him to die. I guess the only thing that kept me going was my love for my family, friends and our world. I've grown to love it so much that I couldn't really hesitate to put my life on the line to make this a better world. A world we could all be proud of and live without fear. I was a natural at Defense Against the Dark Arts so being an Auror was an easy choice. I wanted to make sure that I was doing it for the right reason and now that I know where my passion lies, I want to do everything I can to make this a better place for me, my family, our children" finished Harry as his eyes locked with Hermione's.

She blushed after his last sentence. She was so moved by his words that she reached across their small table and held his hand for support. For a while they just looked at each other, lost in their own world where nothing else existed. She couldn't believe how fast she was falling for Harry! Suddenly they heard music playing and couples dancing.

"Care to join me for a dance my lady" asked Harry.

"But of couse my lord. Lead the way" smiled Hermione.

They were dancing to a slow song and it didn't take any time for the couple to get close. Harry had his arms around her waist and Hermione had her arms around his neck, slighly caressing his hair. He saw his opportunity and dipped his head to capture her lips with his. It was slow at first but he deepened the kiss as soon as he felt her responding. The moment was so true, so overwhelming for them both. Things were definitely taking a turn for the better!

Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. There's a lot of Harry and Hermione action so tell me what you think! Thanks and I look forward to your reviews! 


	6. Chapter 6: The Normal Life

Thank you guys for your marvelous reviews! Hope you review more as that is the only thing that keeps me going :)

Chapter 6: The Normal Life

Harry was on cloud nine, kissing his wife and feeling like this arranged marriage may have been the best thing that has ever happened to him. Pretty soon the couple had to break apart so they could breathe. Hermione turned slightly pink from embarrassment as everyone around them was staring with smiles on their faces. It wasn't like her to show such public displays of affection and here she was sucking Harry's face off! What has gotten into her? She had known him for less than a week!

"Ahhmm so are you ready to go home? I think I'm done with dinner" Harry broke the awkwardness in the air.

"Yeah sure. I'm very full from that amazing dinner" replied Hermione who was still unable to make eye contact with Harry, fearing she might attack him with her lips.

Once they got to their hotel room things were getting even more awkward as the tension between them could be cut with a knife. As soon as she entered the room she headed straight to the bedroom of their suite but turned around abrupty. Harry was also walking towards the bedroom as well and didn't notice Hermione stop and turn so she ran right into him. That was not a good idea as their eyes suddenly locked and all hell broke loose. They both grabbed each other and a full-on makeout session ensued. Neither could stop themselves and had very different opinions on what was happening. Harry was enjoying it very much and was happy with the progression of their relationship. Hermione was a much more logical person and this was not making sense to her. She had never experienced this feeling before and felt the need to study it, to understand it better, to protect her heart.

"Harry...Harry we have to stop...I can't do this" she finally broke the kiss.

"Hermione whats wrong?" asked a frazzled Harry.

"Harry we can't do this. Things are getting too intense and it's all happening too fast for me. We have to be sensible about this...I mean we just met day before yesterday!"

"Yeah I understand your concerns. Not sure what came over me. I'm sorry Hermione, I didn't want you to feel pressured to do anything in fact thats the last thing I want you to feel"

"Its not your fault. I know you didn't mean to do it intentionally but.."

"I don't want you to feel pressured to do anything. If we want this marriage to be successful we both have to be open and honest about our feelings. I want you to be able to trust me and know that I would never force you to do something that you aren't comfortable with doing"

"I know. I just need time. I'm incredibly attracted to you Harry and I wasn't expecting it. We both need to spend some time getting to know each other instead of giving way to our raging hormones"

"Easy for you to say" mumbled Harry.

"What was that?"

"No I just think you're right"

Harry did appreciate Hermione's honestly but he was first and foremost, a guy. He wasn't expecting they would sleep together this early but he certainly wasn't expecting this revelation from Hermione. Putting his thoughts aside he changed into his pajamas and got in bed towards the edge to distance himself from his wife.

The next morning both partners woke up tangled in each others arms. This was becoming a common occurance for the both of them. As soon as they were done with breakfast at the hotel, Harry announced that it was time for their "real" honeymoon at St Barts. The island was nothing short of breathtaking. The water was crystal clear and the temperature was just right. Soon they checked into their room at the resort and was on their way to the beach. Hermione wore a sarong over her bikini and as soon as they settled themselves on the beach she took it off. Harry's jaw literally hit the floor. He was practically drooling over Hermione's body. No wonder she was making millions as a model. Even if it was a private beach, there were a few people around and his wife was the center of everyone's attention. He would be lying if he didn't feel his temper rise but there was very little he could do. He felt very protective of her but Who knows if she even saw him in that light...he was certain she didn't feel about him the way he felt about her.

"Harry can you help spread some lotion on my back?"

Harry obliged and took this opportunity to start a conversation.

"So Hermione, what made you want to be a fashion designer? Its not really my forte as you can tell"

"I love clothes! More importanly I love clothes that empower people, that make others feel comfortable in their own skin. There are so many designers out there that design clothes for their muses but not necessarily for everyone else. I really enjoy this part of my career and it comes naturally to me. It certainly helped that I was already established in the fashion industry but I'm still struggling to make my way to the top"

"I don't think I can acquire a taste for fashion. To be honest, I wish I had someone who was putting together my outfits on a daily basis because I'm so clueless"

"Well then as your wife this will be my first order of business. I will pick out your outfits for you!"laughed Hermione.

"Sure darling. And as your husband I will do everything in my power to be a good muse who represents the common man" chuckled Harry.

"Who said I needed a muse?"

Their playful banter lasted for some time and the couple felt more comfortable with each other.

The honeymoon ended as soon as it began and Harry and Hermione found themselves preparing themselves to go back home. They arrived at their flat around noon at which point Harry decided he needed a nap and Hermione a shower.

They had received an invitation for dinner from Remus which is where they currently were.

"Welcome to our humble abode Hermione" smiled Remus.

"Hermione? What about me? She's joined the family for little over a week and already she's the crowd favorite!" joked Harry.

"Well Harry if you looked this beautiful, your rank would have been saved" joined Sirius.

"Always the charmer this one" laughed Harry as he pointed to Sirius.  
>"Thank you Remus for inviting us into your home. And Sirius, I always appreciate your flattery. Mind you it will get you everywhere" replied Hermione.<p>

"Well what do you know...good looks and wit. This ones a keeper Harry"

"Don't I know it. Keep your paws to yourself old man and we should be good" smirked Harry as he put his arms around Hermione's waist and brought her closer to him.

Teddy made his way across the living room on his shaky legs as he was only 2 years old. Harry ran to him and scooped him up.

"Hermione, this is my godson Teddy. Say hello Teddy"

The baby seemed to find something in Hermione's hair as he put his arms forward so she would take him.

Hermione was a natural. She was cooing with Teddy and the little boy was enjoying himself. Harry was standing with his godfather and Remus watching their interaction.

"I can't wait to have one of those myself" he mused.

"Slow down there cowboy! How are things with you and Hermione" Remus said.

"Well things are going much better than I initially anticipated. There's no question in my mind that I am falling for her but I don't think she feels the same way about me. She wants to take things slow but doesn't realize how difficult it has been for me. I just want to grab her and.."

"Ok TMI! Harry you need to be patient if you want this relationship to work. You need to show her what a great catch you really are. Remember this is forever... Harry Jr's needs can be met later" winked Sirius.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Sirius here. Harry you have to nurture this relationship with her. Try to see things from her standpoint. She's still young, she is probably still finding herself and not as sure about what she wants and then this gets thrown at her. She'll need some time to adjust before giving herself to you completely. From what I see, she cares for you deeply. Just don't screw this up and keep a level head" finished Remus.

Harry was glad to have this talk with Remus and Sirius. He felt like a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulder and he was grateful to have them in his life. He stared at Hermione and wondered how perfect this woman really is and thanked his lucky stars. She looked up and caught his eyes staring at her. They shared a moment before Teddy pulled at her for attention. One day she wanted one for herself and Harry.

XX Thank you again for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this long chapter! Please review! XXX 


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you again for your reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 7: The SPEW Auction

The Wizarding World was a buzz with their version of the Royal Wedding. Every tabloid, newspaper, trinket shop had Harry and Hermione's face plastered all over it. Although both were somewhat familiar with fame, they felt that this time around it had catapulted to enormous heights! They didn't have any privacy at all unless they were at work or home.

Hermione got home at 8:30pm from a stressful day at work. She was working extra hard to put together a SPEW auction that would feature her latest summer collection worn by the movers and shakers of the wizarding world. Not only was this great publicity for her line but this was also a great way to raise money as the models will be auctioned off as dates. She was so proud of herself when she came up with the idea and wondered why she never thought of this before! The down side to her aha moment was that now she had to create 20 outfits for people of all different shapes and sizes. Needless to say her staff including herself were putting in longs hours not only designing the outfits but finding the perfect celebrities to wear them. As she entered her bedroom she heard the bathroom door open, revealing a Harry only clad in a towel. This was turning out to be a regular occurence but it still made her blush.

"Hello sweetheart. How was your day?" asked Harry as he approached to kiss her cheek.

"Oh it was busy as usual but I'm glad to be home now. How was yours?" replied Hermione and started to take off her jewelry and changed into something more comfortable.

"For whatever reason, crime has taken a turn for the better so yours truly had a pretty boring day filling out paperwork" smirked Harry while hugging Hermione from the back.

Hermione loved it when he held her like that. They fit perfectly together and she felt herself dissappearing inside him...there isn't really a good way to describe how she felt but its the happiest she ever felt. She kissed him and said " Well I'm glad for that. I'd much rather have you safe and filling out paperwork then risking your life catching bad guys. Now have you had anything to eat for dinner?".

"Not really, I just got home. I'll ask Dobby to whip something up"

"No matter. I asked Dobby to leave tonight's cooking for me so I don't want him to scramble now just because I was late coming home from work. Give me 20 minutes and I'll prepare a feast for you" winked Hermione.

"How did I get so lucky to end up with you?"

"I guess we'll never know ahahahahah"

Sure enough within the next twenty minutes, Hermione had made Cheeseburgers, ceasar salad, mash potatoes, macaroni & cheese and finally brownie sundaes for dessert. Harry was thoroughly impressed with his wife's cooking. "Mione, this is delicious! You know exactly what a growing boy like me needs"

"Now that I have taken care of my growing boy I have a favor to ask"

"I knew it! There had to be an ulterior motive" Harry joked.

"Oh hush Harry! As you know I have been working extra hard the last couple of weeks to get my summer line finishied in time for my SPEW Benefit Auction. The things is all the models are not actually models, they are celebrities and we're going to be auctioning off dates with each one. This way not only will I be showcasing my line but all the proceeds will be going towards funding the bill that we're putting together for Elfish rights. Now will you please please please agree to be one of my models?"

"Sorry Hermione but I reserve all of my modeling for you in our bedroom, preferably behing closed doors!" chucked Harry.

"Harry! Please be serious! This is a big deal for me and would mean so much. Now what do you say dear husband?"

"How can I say no dear wife when you pout like that? Fine I'm in, just make sure that your secretary talks to my secretary and gets it in my calender"

Hermione jumped from her chair and gave Harry an enormous hug accompanied by a mindblowing kiss. If this was the reward then Harry made a mental note to help his wife out more often.

The day for the fashion show had finally arrived and Hermione was a going crazy backstage making sure everything was perfect. Now it was her turn to dress her husband. Harry was waiting patiently in his dressing corner wearing nothing but his boxers and looking a bit angry.

"Mione, I've been standing like this for the past 10 minutes and no one will tell me what it is that I'm supposed to be wearing!"

"Darling calm down. I know I'm sorry but I had to send your suit to get pressed since it was a little wrinkled but everything is fine now. Hear let me help you with that"

Suddenly feeling Hermione's hands on his body was having a rather different effect on Harry. The air around them was filled with sexual tension and neither of them could look away as Hermione started on his tie. When she was finished she combed his hair with her finger "There, now you look perfect"

Harry was rather pleased with the comment and grabbed her hands "Everything is going to go just fine so don't worry. I'm here for you".

"Thank you Harry, for being here" their eyes locked and he kissed her briefly.

"Ok lets get this show on the road!"

The auction itself was hosted by Fred and George Weasley so the crowd was in great spirit. They had already raised 1 million galleons and there were two models left. As Harry walked down the runway, he had to admit that he felt very special. He was auctioned off to Fleur Delacour for 300,000 galleons which was the highest bid yet. He wasn't sure how he felt about it as Fleur was an ex, a bitter and vindictive but never-the-less ex. He walked over to her table to join her before his wife was announced. Hermione was wearing an ethereal mermaid cut red dress. It was a jewel encrusted halter dress with her back completely exposed. She certainly was the belle of the ball and Harry once again was left speechless. He cursed himself for agreeing to be part of this auction because now some lucky bloke will get the chance to go on a date with his wife instead of him!

"500,000 galleons to a Mr. Victor Krum! Do we have 510?"

"1 million gallons"

"Going once, going twice, SOLD! One million gallon to the gentleman in the white tuxedo. Mr. Draco Malfoy!" announced Fred.

Hermione was shocked that someone was willing to pay so much for a few hours with her but this was wonderful news for her charity! She walked up to Draco and started chatting with him. Both Hermione and Draco's parents would frequently be present at the same parties so they became friends quickly but after they were done with schooling it was harder for them to stay in touch on account of their busy schedules. Such is the case for most childhood friends.

Harry on the other hand was eyeing Malfoy from afar and did not like what he was seeing so far. Every moment that Hermione spent talking to that bafoon, he felt his anger grow even more. He decided he couldn't take it any longer so he abandoned Fleur and made his way towards his wife.

As soon as Hermione saw her husband approaching her, she introduced him to Draco.

"Harry this is my friend Draco Malfoy of Malfoy Industries. Draco this is my husband, Harry Potter"

Please review. Hope you loved this chappie! XOXO 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Date with Fleur

"Draco, its a pleasure to meet you" Harry spitted out with some trouble. If he really expressed his feelings, he would have his fingers wrapped around the bugger's neck. But formalities needed to be maintained.

Draco was not very pleased to meet Harry as he clearly had eyes for his wife but none the less shook his hand. "Well this is a bit awkward I must say but I daresay this is not the first time we've meet. I actually went to school with Harry and we were seekers for rivaling houses"

"Well we all know who fared better there" Harry cut in with a wink. Hermione noticed the tension and decided to change the subject immediately.

"Boys boys! Lets not start going down that path. What do you say we get some drinks and perhaps we can discuss something different, perhaps the weather" she mentioned sweetly.

Harry and Draco left to go the bar to fetch their dates drinks at which point they talked a bit about work. Harry and Draco had always had a tough relationship. They were both on rivaling houses, both fought to achieve the highest marks in school and both wanted the Minister of Magic position. The association of the Malfoy family with Voldemort was well known within the wizarding community which fueled their intent on making Draco the Minister which would restore their reputation. Draco had no desire to help people but he did understand money and power. Harry always sensed that in him but now it was personal...Draco's interest in Hermione could be recognized by a blind person but ofcourse his wife was oblivious.

They walked over to Hermione who was glad to accept her drink from Harry and was looking for any excuse to get away from Fleur. Fleur instantly attacked Harry and gave Draco the opportunity to steal Hermione. This didn't go past Harry but he decided to stay back as he watched Hermione excuse herself and greet all of the donors and guests. The couple finally made it home around 2 am and both were exhausted.

"So when's your date with Draco?" asked Harry out of sheer impatience.

"Harry, please its just a get together between friends, nothing more. And for your information, its next Thursday" she reassured as she started to take off her jewelry and watched Harry through the mirror. She was falling for her husband without a doubt and wanted to make sure that she didn't jeapardize that. He was extremely supportive of all of her endeavours, funny, witty, successful and good looking to boot. Fleur, like other witches, also took notice and wanted their piece of Harry.

"Oh ok. Well there's a ministry ball on Friday. Would you care to join me?" Hermione nodded and they quickly changed and got into bed but things were definitely not the same between them.

Hermione had a pretty slow day at the office now that the show was over. She decided to leave early and make dinner for her and Harry and maybe get the sparks flying between them again. When she got home she headed straight to the kitchen. After a good 2.5 hours slaving away in the kitchen she heard Harry come in. She turned off the oven to greet him. Immediately she saw Harry changing into a suit.

"Honey are we going somewhere tonight? I just made dinner for us."

"Oh hey Hermione. Well I have a dinner plans with Fleur, you remember, for the auction? Well anyway I have to take a raincheck. On another note, can you tell me if I should wear my green shirt or the blue striped one?" replied a clueless Harry.

Hermione on the other hand was simmering with anger! She loved the green one but insisted that he wear the blue shirt. Harry left shortly after while Dobby accompanied her on the dinner table...atleast someone in this household appreciates my effort, she thought.

Harry had a pretty boring dinner with Fleur who was constantly trying to flirt with him. By the end of the night, she confessed to Harry about her feelings for him while her foot made its way towards his.

"Fleur, as much as I appreciate it I am a happily married man so unfortunately this isn't going to work. I'm so sorry if I led you to believe otherwise" Harry let her down gently.

"Are you sure Harry? If you prefer, no one needs to know" Fleur was desperate.

"One woman is more than enough for me to handle, I assure you. I think we've had a long night so how about I get you home?"

Harry paid the check, dropped Fleur off (awkward!) and then went home. As soon as he entered, he heard noise coming from the kitchen. As much as Hermione liked to cook, she hated doing the dishes so he was surprised to see his wife cleaning.

"What are you doing up this late? I'm sure Dobby would've taken care of the dishes in the morning" said Harry, startling Hermione in the process.

"Dobby does enough around here so I like to give him a break every now and then" she snapped. She didn't mean to but her emotions got the better of her. She had never felt this way about a guy before and to see the same person go out on a date with a different woman was painful. Uggh why did Fleur have to be so gorgeous?

"So how was your date with Little Miss Perfect?". Harry was taken aback by her tone as this was the first time he was at the receiving end. "It was ok. Altough I'm not sure I can say the same for her." When Hermione gave him a questioning look he elaborated "She was under the impression that I would be open to having an affair with her" at which Hermione's eyes widened so he quicky added "but I told her that I was off the market! She might want her money back from you hahaha"

"Oh that wretched woman! I don't know what to say and you...you! I've been slaving away in the kitchen for you for hours and..." Harry walked over to her and grabbed her hands. "Mione nothing happened! Calm down! I told her I wasn't interested and that was that, I promise"

She seemed to calm down after that encounter. "I'm sorry, not sure sure what came over me"

"Its ok Mione. Do you have some left overs though? I didn't eat a whole lot at the restaurant" Harry chuckled to make light of the situation.

Hermione warmed some food for him and started picking off of his plate as they caught up on their day.

Sorry about the delay but hope you like it! Please review! I only write for reviews so please keep them coming :) 


	9. Chapter 9

As much as Harry denied that he had any feelings for his ex girlfriend, Fleur, there was a part of Hermione, albeit small, that did not want to believe it. She's never considered herself an insecure person but something about Fleur was just not settling right with her. If she was being honest with herself, it was also because of her own feelings for Harry. You see, Hermione has never been in love. She's read about it, heard her friends talk about it, but up until now it was somewhat of a myth to her. Harry made her feel certain things that she's never felt before, see things she's never seen before, enjoy life more than she thought possible. He made her feel vulnerable and she was starting to realize that she's in love with him. She wanted to create some distance between her and Harry so that it would be easier to pick up the pieces if this didn't work out.

Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Harry who entered their apartment in somewhat of a hurry.

"Dear, I'm so sorry I'm late! Had some developments on my case that I needed to follow-up on and I completely lost track of time. Are you almost ready for the ba…" said Harry.

"Hi honey. That's no prob…Harry would you please close your mouth? Its not very becoming" laughed Hermione as she finished putting on her earring.

Harry was at a loss for words. She looked like a goddess in a peach colored chiffon and lace dress from Marchesa. How was it possible for this woman to grow more beautiful everyday?

"You look stunning. No one is going to even pay attention to my speech when they get a glimpse of you" said Harry.

"Aww that so sweet of you honey. I figured I better make a good impression for the press if my husband is going to be the front runner at our upcoming election! By the way, I picked up your outfit for tonight and its on top of the bed. Would you be a dear and make sure you turn out the lights before you come down? I need to give Dobby our grocery list so he can go to the market tomorrow"

"Will do! What would I do without you Mione"

"Lets hope you never have to find out" winked Hermione.

Harry looked dashing in his Georgio Armani tux and was even more confident about his speech.

As they Apparated to the Ministry they were bombarded with flashing lights. This was nothing new for the pair even if they weren't quite happy about it. They strolled down the red carpet and posed for the camera. Harry's arm was always around Hermione and they seemed to whisper in each other's ear that would surely make the other laugh. The paparazzi was eating this up! Here was a couple so genuinely in love and completely oblivious to their surrounding as they seem to only be taken with each other.

Once inside, Hermione gasped! The halls looked absolutely breathtaking. Harry guided her to their seats at the front but they stopped to make conversations with his colleagues and other foreign officials.

Hermione was a pro at this Harry observed. He wasn't sure how she would handle these types of political events but she was certainly holding her own. Currently she was talking to the Secretary of International Cooperation of Wizards about their most recent activities to promote commerce. Harry was in awe as this was a side of her that he had never seen before. Every now and then they would exchange a look to see how the other was faring which was rather cute. They made the perfect couple and everyone around them could see it plainly.

It was finally time for Harry's speech where we spoke mostly about his vision for the future and his hope that the people of the Wizarding World would give him a chance. He thanked his lovely wife for being there to support him and then took his seat next to her.

Draco Malfoy was also there and observing the pair until it was time for him to take the stage. His speech was quite dry and more focused on his agenda to progress certain wizards who had more then their share of wealth. He was a bit annoyed that both Harry and Hermione seemed to have zoned him out and were now having their own private conversation.

As dinner was over the dancing began. Harry was loving every moment of holding Hermione in his arms. Her scent was intoxicating and he could do this forever. Everything was perfect until someone tapped him on his shoulder. It was none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Harry do you mind if I cut in? You have had Hermione all to yourself for too long, now its time for this bloke to have a chance with her" he joked.

"Well I do mind but sure you can have one dance with her" Harry replied curtly.

He was absolutely seething. The nerve of this guy! He hated Draco with every fiber of his being and after watching Hermione laugh at his jokes he was ready to vomit. Of course Draco made sure Harry saw him holding Hermione tightly in his arms.

Harry went straight to the bar and perhaps had one too many drinks. After about 30 minutes of watching this he decided he was done and went straight to Hermione who was now reminiscing about something or another with Draco.

"Darling its time for us to go home"

"Oh Harry. Yes of course but perhaps in a few minutes?" replied Hermione.

"No Hermione, I have a busy day tomorrow and we have to leave now!"

Hermione did not appreciate that tone of voice but she knew this was neither the time or place to have that discussion.

"Ok Harry. Lets go"

They apparated home, completely silent. Anyone with any sense would know both Harry and Hermione were very upset with each other. Once they got home, Hermione went straight to her walk in closet and started to undress.

Harry couldn't take it anymore so he started "Well it looked like you had a very nice time with Draco. With all the dancing and laughing one could mistake him for your husband!"

"Harry don't start with me. You know we're old friends. We were just reconnecting"

"Yeah well it certainly looked like it was more than that" Harry spat.

"Harry don't be ridiculous. Its late and I'm tired. I'm not in the mood for this right now"

"Well too bad because we're talking about it right now! I don't like the two of you spending time together. I can only imagine what people are saying about all of this, trouble in paradise for the next Minister of Magic and the person causing all of this trouble is his opponent Draco Malfoy! Do you know what this will do to my career?"

"I've heard enough Harry! Is this what you think of me? Some sort of a scarlet woman who's ready to get into bed with your opponent? Is your career all that you care about? And you don't care whose feeling you hurt on your way to becoming Minister?" screamed Hermione

"Hermione now you're turning this whole thing around and making me look like the bad guy which you know I'm not" said Harry calmly.

With tears in her eyes Hermione replied "I've seen enough Harry. I'm leaving. I can't take this anymore. Please don't try to contact me Harry"

And with that Hermione apparated out of the apartment.

So sorry it took me this update but please review! Its what keeps me going!


End file.
